Of Pom-poms & Bridles
by SongOfStars
Summary: Sylar screwed up. Big time! Now he's stuck with a new ability he can't undo. He seeks help from the only one he can trust, the cheerleader he can't stop obsessing over. Only problem is, she can't understand him, since, well, he's a Friesian.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Pom-poms & Bridles**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything!

**AN: **An A.U.. A short Sylar/Claire crack fic that won't go away so here it is. Takes place around season 4 of Heroes. Kind of got the idea from Harry Potter, the Animagic, only here it's an ability. Heroes does reference Harry Potter after all. (Also, I'm not going to keep track of which powers Sylar/Peter have or don't have for this one.)

* * *

**Summary: **Sylar screwed up. Big time! Now he's stuck with a new ability he can't undo. He seeks help from the only one he can trust, the cheerleader he can't stop obsessing over. Only problem is, she can't understand him, since, well, he's a Friesian.

* * *

**(1) The Loose Ability**

A long low howl made him stand straight from leaning against the tree. He was watching the carnival from afar at night. He had been doing that for a few nights now, almost stalking, but as of yet, he had no plans to make a kill. It was strange, not killing. It had been a long time. The howl sounded again but much closer. He floated upwards into the tree & landed on a thick branch. Not a moment too soon for a large grey wolf came sniffing around the place he had just stood a moment before. It looked right up at him, into his eyes, viewing his black soul, before running off.

It was unusual that a wolf would be here. His power told him there was something more than what met the eye. He dropped silently to the ground & followed. The wolf's trail led him halfway around the carnival to a small silver trailer off to the side in a clearing by itself. A woman was standing in the doorway. He stopped in the shadows of the trees, hesitating, as if sensing a trap.

"It's about time you noticed me, Gabriel." She looked straight at him. Somehow she knew he was there.

He stepped into the light. "That is a fantastic ability."

"You want it?"

He moved closer, sizing her up. "You offering?"

"Depends," She replied. "Which lust are you after tonight? Blood?" She moved back from the doorway, retreating into her trailer. Her dress fell outside to the ground. "Or flesh?"

He picked up the dress & entered after her. "It's been a while since I've satisfied either."

"That's fine," Her voice sounded from the back of the trailer. "I like it rough."

He followed the sound of her voice to find her already lying on the bed, ready for him. "So do I." He dropped her dress to the floor & went to her.

He started gentle but became more aggressive as he lay with her. Whenever he got the urge to crack her open, she would take control of him, flipping them over to be on top & holding his hands down. Oh she knew how to play & flesh won out over blood at last. He let the heat fill him as she had him pinned under her. She bent her head down to kiss him, then bared her teeth. The fangs of her wolf showed & he felt them sink into his chest. It made him release, long & hard. His body went into a seizure of satisfaction.

She kissed him once more, her teeth back to normal. "You ok?"

"Mhm," He sighed, falling asleep as he held her in his arms.

He woke up to a strange new world. She was gone. But worse, for some reason, everything seemed small. He rolled out of bed & everything that could go wrong did go wrong. He tore down the curtains, snapped the bed to pieces & knocked over the shelf, tipping its contents to the floor. He stumbled about, wondering why it was hard to stand on his feet. He was still on all fours on the floor. He tried turning around but everything was just so small. He finally managed to stand up, only to bang his head on the roof of the trailer. He thought he was going to let out a yell of pain, but it came out weird. He didn't expect to make that sound at all & it startled him, tipping him over the mess in the small room at the back of the trailer. He floundered like a fish out of water, trying to figure out how to stand without breaking anything else, if there was something else to break. He put a hand out to the wall to help himself up & that's when he realized something; he had no hands. He went very still. Slowly, he turned his head to look back over his body.

Glossy. Black. Beautiful long wavy hair. His big brown eyes went even wider.

_Oh my God! I'm a horse! This is not what I planned. Wait a minute. I didn't even plan to try this ability yet. I've got to change back._

He lay there, waiting to change back. He tried thinking of switching to a different animal perhaps. Nothing worked. He was still a black stallion lying in the back of a trailer he desperately needed to get out of. He needed to change.

Gabriel. Sylar. Gray! Where was the man?

It slowly dawned on him that he couldn't change back. He didn't know how. He didn't even consciously change into an animal. He had been asleep when this happened. That damn empathy ability picked it up for him. _Really really wish I had picked her brain for this one! What am I going to do? What can I do? Easy Sylar! You always figure it out. Think!_

He slowly righted himself, getting to his feet—hooves, four of them. _It WAS a trap! She did this to me. I should have killed her!_

He moved forward, tugging a bit in the archway between the bedroom part of the trailer & the rest of it. His big body barely slipped through. He made his way to the main door where a mirror was hung. Looking at himself there, he could see just how big he was, as well as what he was. A Friesian stallion! He tossed his head, nickering angrily. He half-reared, being careful not to bang his head again. Flicking a raised front hoof forward, he was still able to use his other ability to get the door open. After more tugging, the big horse finally slipped through & clamoured down the steps to the ground.

He looked around but found himself completely alone. He turned & galloped down the ravine into the carnival, caring not who or what he ploughed through, only that he had to run from that place before she came back to do who knew what else to him? He paused for a moment in front of Samuel.

"Well well, hello you big beauty!" Samuel smiled at him, raising a hand to touch his velvety nose. "Where on Earth did you come from?"

He stepped back, pulling away. Looking around, he found a clear path to the exit & stampeded down it. He ran for an hour, leaving the carnival far behind. His pace soon slowed: canter, trot, walk. Standstill. Now, where was he, exactly?

He shook his head, trying to clear it of the equine presence that had taken over in a panic. Animals panic. He was Sylar! He wasn't supposed to panic. He concentrated hard on his human mind, figuring out a plan he hoped he could follow until he could find the answer to switching back. He started walking again, plodding along the side of the road, trying to sort it out. Cars slowed as they passed him to get a better look. One even stopped & someone got out & came towards him.

He bolted once more, the horse instinct taking over the human reasoning. He finally slowed when he ended up on the beach. Hoof met wave & he stopped to look out over the ocean. He decided to follow the coast up North & began cantering along the seaside. Hopefully, he could reach Costa Verde before the stallion claimed his mind again.

She was the only one close by he trusted at the moment. She was the only one he trusted right now, period.

He passed sandy beaches filled with swimmers who stopped to watch him go by. He ran along wild, rugged rocky shorelines. It was late into the afternoon before things started feeling familiar. He was nearing Costa Verde at last.

Moving away from the beach, the great Friesian headed through the city, snagging lunches off plates of outside diners. They stared in surprise as the horse took off with their food. He slowed to a walk, munching on an apple someone had offered him, as he jumped down the bank onto a wide plateau of sand. Once more, it was time to stop & assess the situation.

_Now what, genius?_ He looked around.

Then, as if by magic, there she was! His beautiful cheerleader. Walking up the beach towards him. She was getting close to him, but looking down at her phone. His first instinct was to hide from her for she hated him so & with good reason, but he remembered suddenly, she wouldn't recognize him. Human reasoning pushed the equine instinct aside as he also realized something else; he had no way to communicate to her his need for help. Not to her, not to anyone he could trust. He'd rather be damned to hell then go to Matt Parkman for the mind reading & risk ending up in a nightmare prison. He was already trapped in the strangest prison anyone could think up anyway, why add Matt's horrors to it?

_Claire!_ He tried calling out to her but it came out in a squealing little whinny.

She dropped her phone, staring at him. "Uh..." She looked around, then back at him. "Wow! Where'd you come from?" She slowly picked up her phone which had landed close to his front hooves. "You have an owner somewhere? Are-are you wild?" She raised her hand. He shoved his big nose into it. "Ok," She laughed. "I guess not."

He wanted to be nearer to her so he stepped forward once & draped his head over her shoulder, whinnying softly, trying to tell her everything but she couldn't understand what he said. He tossed his head a few times, flouncing his mane. Nickering angrily, he spun around on the spot, then huffed loudly. Frustrated. Of all horses to get, why did it have to be a prissy Friesian, bred for a pretty show off? So not his style. He snorted again, mad at himself for allowing the equine instinct to take over. In front of her on top of it all!

"Whoa whoa!" She spread out her arms. "Calm down girl!"

_Excuse me?!_

"Or boy," she went on. "Hang on. Lemme look!"

The weirdest moment in his life was about to happen in three … two … one …. _OH MY GOD! IS SHE REALLY DOING THAT?_ He stood quite still, his eyes going wide while his ears stuck straight up. He raised his head a little as she stooped to peer under his belly & there was nothing he could do about it, short of kicking her in the face which he really didn't want to do. He had caused her enough pain. He owed her this slight, erm, indignation. She stood before him once more. Even though it was way too late, he discreetly crossed his back pasterns, thinking over what the hell just happened already as both human & horse instincts were shocked into silence & stillness.

"Yup, boy," She patted his neck. "You're a big boy aren't you? Pretty boy!"

_Ohhh ENOUGH!_ All he could do was blink & stare at her.

"Well if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were blushing," She teased him.

_I dunno what the frik just happened & I am way beyond blushing by now. Ohhm'gosh! Ok! That just happened!_ He whinnied at her.

"What am I going to do with you?" She glanced around again. "Hey! Anyone own this horse?" She pulled her fingers through his long wavy mane. "Ok, uh stand. Just stand. Don't move." She moved away & lifted her phone. "Just, stay. I dunno much about horses but I hope it works something like dogs right now. I need some pictures of you." He tried to stay still while she photographed him but the equine instinct made him prance a bit, flipping his mane & raising one hoof, than another, showing off. "That's good. I got some video of that. Now let's just upload it & see if your owner finds it." She put a hand on his withers & rubbed down his right leg. "I think I know how to do this," She muttered to herself. "You have to help me a bit ok? I just need to check if you have shoes. I know some owners don't do that. Don't run!" She was down to his hoof now & tried lifting it. His mind still stunned, he didn't pay attention & his hoof remained firmly planted into the sand. "Come on boy. It would really help to identify you." She stood up & petted his nose. "Well you have a white star." She took a picture of that & suddenly, he snapped out of his daze & lifted a hoof. "Oh now you do it!" She went down again & took a picture of that. "Huh, no horseshoes. Alright let's see how this goes."

_No one will call, girl. I am Sylar._ He tried but all she heard was a whinny.

"Well, clearly you live far away from here," She continued. "Too much pavement here for a shoeless horse. You could hurt your legs on the streets. Oh what am I going to do with you? I need to get home." She watched as he got down on his knees. "What? I can't ride you! I don't even have any bridle for you. How am I supposed to stay on?" She grabbed his mane & pulled. "Come on. Up. Up!" He resolutely remained kneeling. She huffed at him. "UP!" He gave up on her & stood straight again. "If I had a rope or something, maybe." She looked up at him, petting his neck. "I'd love to ride you, but I have nothing to ride you with. Or move you."

_What do you mean by riding me?_ He tried to be his usual sly, self but all she heard was another whinny. He dropped his head in frustration, blowing sand aside in an exasperated snort.

"Hmm," She entwined her fingers into his mane & with a firm grip, she pulled. He moved his head up & around towards the pulling. "Alright. That works. Let's see if I can get you home. I'll lock you up in the back yard so your owner can get you." She tugged his mane again. "Mom's gonna kill me quicker than Sylar ever could."

His answer was another whinny. _I'm right here, Claire. Help me! I don't want to kill you._

She led him along by his long mane, back towards the Bennet home that her mother still had; though, with a new man now. They followed the beach instead of the road until the house was in sight. She manoeuvred him up the bank towards the back yard. After a quick glance around, she tugged his mane once more, bringing him onto the lawn.

"Ok," she sighed. "Now what?" He whinnied at her. "NO!" she hissed under breath. "You gotta be quiet! Sh SHHH!" She pushed him sideways, towards a tree. He stood still in the shade, looking back at her. "Alright. Stay there. I'll figure out what to do." She went to close the gate, then headed inside.

_There's a lot more to do than that, Claire. How do I get through to you?_

She soon returned, carrying two of Mr. Muggles' leashes. She snapped them together & threw one around his neck, slipping one end through the loop of the other leash. "Mom's not home right now. I'll use these spare leashes until I can find some rope." She wrapped the free end around the tree & tied it by using the clip to snap back onto the leash itself. "I hope that holds you for now." She began petting the side of his neck, slipping under his long mane that hung almost to the ground. "I really wish I could ride you. But you'll probably be picked up by the end of the day. I hope. I'm heading back to college in a few days. Just home on spring break you know."

_I do know, since I stalk you as much as possible, but that's beside the point right now._

She pulled away from him. "I guess I'll just call you Star until someone tells me your name." He nickered under breath. Star would be fine. At least it wasn't some silly pony name. It was sensible, seeing as how he did have that one white star at the moment. "I'm going inside for some lunch. You've got plenty of grass to eat." She went up the steps & back inside.

He looked around. _Uhh I don't eat grass, exactly. Claire? Damn it!_

She poked her head out the window. "Hey! Be quiet remember?" She tossed him an apple before disappearing inside once more. Well it was better than grass, so he accepted the fruit.

The apple was finished in two bites. He lowered his head, looking at the clasped leashes attempting to hold him to the tree. Even without using powers, he could easily break away. But if he did use some other ability, maybe she would notice. Then they could come up with a way to communicate. He lifted one front hoof. The leashes came undone & the loop around his neck was loosened. He shook his head, letting it slip off, then went to the back door. Once more, he broke into her home, using his telekinetic force, but this time he was not here to hunt her down.

After tugging himself through the door, he looked around for her but the place seemed empty. He went to the fridge, opened it easily, then began helping himself. He shoved his head in farther, trying to grab that steak in the back before anyone noticed him but Mr. Muggles ratted him out. The dog came running upto him, yapping wildly.

_Ugh! Fluff my life you little rat!_ He pulled out & neighed loudly at the dog. Mr. Muggles yipped once then turned tail & ran for his little door but the damage was done.

"What's going on down there?" She called while running down the stairs. He quickly shoved his head in the fridge & grabbed the steak, eating it fast before she could enter the kitchen to take it from him. He pulled his head out & looked at her. She dropped her book to the floor. "What on Earth do you think you're doing?!" He turned back to the fridge, going after something else. "No no!" She yelled. "Oh!" Something got knocked off a shelf & smashed to the floor. He put his head down to sniff it. "No no no. Not mom's favorite milk pitcher! Oh dear!" She knelt before him, picking up the glass pieces while he stuck his head inside the fridge once more. "Oh come on!" She tried to push him back. "Come on. MOOOOVE!"

"Claire?"

"Oh no!" She froze mid-push while he continued eating anything he could reach.

"Claire wh—oh my—what the hell is that doing in our kitchen?!" Sandra entered the kitchen to find her daughter attempting to shove a huge stallion backwards from the fridge. "What is going on?"

"He's a bit lost," she began, explaining the encounter. He finally moved away from the fridge. "Sorry! I DID have him tied up outside." She shoved him back. "Bad horse! Star? You are very bad!"

_Ha! You have no idea._ He tried to say a moment before his muzzle smarted. She had smacked him! He stared at her, slightly stunned, but was ignored.

"Is that his name?"

"For now, Mom," She shrugged. "What else am I supposed to call him?"

"You named him?" Sandra went on. "Great. Now you'll get attached to him."

"I DON'T WANT A HORSE!" She exclaimed in exasperation. "I'm just waiting for his owner to call."

_I really like the idea of you being attached to me, though._ He shoved his head into her chest, pinning her against the open fridge.

"WHOA CLAIRE!" Lyle walked into the situation at last. "When did you get a horse?"

"I didn't!" She rubbed his ears, trying to get him to step back. He finally obliged by raising his head to look at her.

"Then what is that standing in our kitchen?" Lyle laughed. "You're going to be in so much trouble, getting a pet like this without telling anyone."

"SHUT UP LYLE!"

"Lyle, we're just trying to find its owner," Sandra told him the same story Claire had told her.

She rested her forehead against his soft nose. "UGH! I hate my stupid brother!"

_Believe me, I know the feeling. Luke is ninety percent the reason why I'm insane...& he's just a half brother!_

"Aww, the poor thing's scared to death," Sandra moved towards him. (It wasn't that he was scared. It was that he was trying to talk but it came out in Equinese instead of English.) "All this yelling has probably confused him. Look, a dog's leash isn't going to work. You need to get a halter for that beast first thing tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She gasped. "What about now? I need to get him out of the house now & secured for the night."

"I've got some rope we could use. Lyle, run to the garage please & get it. Should be on the bottom shelf at the back," Sandra ordered, putting one hand on the horse's head. "He is gorgeous!"

Lyle soon returned with the rope. Sandra made two loops, one around his neck & one smaller loop for his muzzle, then held out the other end to Claire. "It's the best we can do for now. It's a very long rope. Try tying him to the fence so he'll have room to move around."

"Come on," She urged softly, pulling the rope. He decided to obey & followed her to the door. They paused while he tugged through, then she brought him across the back yard to the fence & tied the other end to the post. "There. Now stay here!"

He watched her leave, then rested his muzzle on the fence. He had to come up with a way to tell her & soon, before she left for college. Yes, he had every intention of following her there if it came to that. But he really didn't want to run across more than one state to get back to her for it was highly unlikely she'd take him on the plane. The rope was indeed long enough to move around the yard, so he went to the tree & lay under it. He could easily get out of the rope but there was no point since he had every intention of staying close to her regardless of what happened.

She could see him from her bedroom window. She sat there for over an hour, staring down at him while he slept by the tree, lying flat out on one side. Checking her phone again, she could see that no one had claimed him yet, which was rather odd. Surely, this type of fancy breed was owned by someone rich who'd be missing their prized show horse. But so far, he didn't seem to be missed. She finally went to bed.

She was the first one up the next morning but as she swung her feet out of bed, she felt something warm, slightly velvety & rounded underneath her bare feet. The thing moved up & down like bellows & squealed. She screamed loudly, pulling herself back into bed. Wide awake now, she could only stare as the horse she had found clamoured to his feet.

"OHHHHH MY GOSH! What are you doing in my room?!" She gasped. He put his nose into her face. "Get out!" She tried pushing him away, but he only shoved his nose down further into her cleavage. "UGH! You have no respect for personal boundaries, do you?" He finally lifted his head & looked around. He put his head down beside her bed & picked up a pom-pom. "Give me that!" She tried taking it from him but he reared up to pose on his back legs, as if he was teasing her. "Give it back. Oh forget it! How did you get in here anyw—wait. LYLE!" She got off on the opposite side of the bed & ran to berate her brother for letting the horse in. "Why did you put him in my room?" She raged.

"Claire? What's going on?" Sandra asked as she came part way up the stairs.

"I woke up to find Star in my room beside my bed!" She jabbed a finger into Lyle's face. "HE must have put the horse there."

"I didn't touch your stupid horse!" Lyle defended.

Claire groaned loudly. "He is NOT my horse! MOM!"

"Lyle are you sure you didn't let that thing in?" Sandra asked.

"Why would I do something like that?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"Claire!" Sandra admonished as she stood by her side & put one hand on her shoulder.

"How else is he supposed to have gotten in here?" Claire pointed out. "You brought him in. I know you did!"

"I did not!"

"LIAR!" Claire screamed at him. "You brought in my horse—THE horse! You put THE horse in my bedroom! Who else would have done that?"

"Maybe you did that in your sleep!" Lyle shot back.

"Alright hey!" Sandra put her fingers in her mouth & whistled loud & sharp, silencing her children. "Time out! We'll discuss how he got in here later. I've made a huge pile of waffles so the sooner you—whoa!" She glanced around as he shoved by & jumped down the stairs. "CLAIRE! PUT HIM OUTSIDE NOW, then come eat breakfast!"

He tossed the pom-pom to the floor, shoved the chairs aside & began eating as many waffles as he could before he was caught. He finished most of them by the time she had grabbed his mane & yanked hard. He pulled back, snagging two more waffles off the table.

"NO! STAR! STOP IT!" She yanked harder.

He reared up & put both front hooves on her shoulders. With a slight shove, she went flying backwards into the sink. He turned & finished off the last bit of waffles while she picked herself up. _Sorry Claire. But I am NOT eating grass for breakfast. WHOOPS! Oh well. _He put his nose down to start licking up the syrup spilling from the bottle he had just knocked over. Mr. Muggles came to help & he was about to drive the mutt off, but she had her claws in his mane once more & this time she yanked so hard that some came out. He jerked his head up, squealing.

"Serves you right!" She snapped. "Outside. NOW!"

He heaved a heavy sigh & finally followed her out. He was led back to the tree & she put the rope around his neck again. He hung his head while she held up the ripped bit of mane in her fist.

"Sorry but you did kind of destroy breakfast," She tossed the clump of mane aside & began stroking his neck. "Oh well. It'll grow back. This is all Lyle's fault! I'm going to kill him!" He lifted his head up at the word kill. "Ohh you like that, do you?" She went on. "Well we'll see. Now, you stay put!"

She went back inside to find everyone else staring at the trashed dining table. Not a single waffle was left. He had eaten all of them. Sandra finally said, "So, uh, who wants take-out?"

"It's Lyle's fault," She muttered.

"Is not!"

They had a late breakfast of pizza while they discussed the stallion she had found. Lyle consistently claimed innocence, but really, what other explanation could they come up with besides someone letting him in?

She eventually finished her last slice & ran outside, only to find him gone. The rope lay along the ground, stretching out towards the beach. She followed it to the end but he had left it seemed.

"There you are," A woman's voice sounded behind her, making her spin around. "I see you found my horse...& lost him, again."

"Sorry. I thought it would hold him."

"That horse is very hard to control."

"I can see that. He just destroyed our table & took all the waffles. What's his na—"

There was a bellowing sound & thundering hooves. He came out of nowhere & charged down the intruder. Both women went diving out of the way in opposite directions. As they got up, he swung his back hooves around, striking the older woman enough to knock her back. Ears flattened, he whirled around & attempted to run her over again.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked as he attempted to charge the visitor down once more. "Whoa! Calm down!" He stopped as he felt her hand on his neck. He turned his head to nuzzle into her face.

With a quick movement, something slipped over his head while he had been distracted by his cheerleader. Something hard & cold went into his mouth, making him yank his head up as he neighed in surprise. "Easy Gray!" The woman held the reins fast. "I've got you now." A hand slipped under his mane & he felt the point of a needle stuck into his neck. "There. That ought to calm you."

"Gray? His name's Gray?" She asked, not seeing the needle. "He seems more black to me."

The woman looked at his cheerleader in a way he did not like. He tried to wrench out of her grip but was too groggy to do anything. The woman realized that the blonde girl didn't seem to know what was going on yet. "Yeah, that's his name. I came just on time. He's half-wild & all sorts of crazy, this one."

He snorted when his reins were shortened.

"I noticed. You should see what he did to our fridge yesterday," She laughed. "How'd he get loose? He doesn't have shoes on. It isn't good for his hooves to be on pavement a lot."

"We," The older woman pulled his head even closer to her. "Were about to get those shoes on but he escaped."

_That's NOT what happened at all! Claire, don't let her take me!_ He whinnied & nickered, tossing his head.

"He's constantly doing that. He's a very chatty horse," She replied. "Before you take him, I need to know he is yours though." She grabbed the other side of the bridle.

"Oh he is," the woman turned on her phone. "See? That's him lying in my bed."

"Ohh. Glad I'm not the only one having to deal with him breaking into my house all the time."

"Yeah he's always doing that," The woman put her phone away. "He has a knack for breaking in whenever he wants. I had just left for a few moments to go see Samuel about something & in the meantime, Gray woke up & took off."

"Samuel. Are you from the carnival?"

"Sometimes I drop by there. I'm Shelly by the way." They shook hands a moment as Shelly went on. "I've gone back home now. Just a few hours out of Costa Verde actually. I heard people talking about the Friesian running up the coastline. I figured he was heading home for his oats." Shelly laughed as she lied.

_I finally know your name._ He neighed loudly at her, planning to kill her as soon as possible. If he could get to that brain of hers, he could figure out how to work this new ability. _Should have done that in the first friggen place you bloody idiot!_

"Probably. He's always eating!" She patted his nose one last time as both laughed. "Good luck."

He went very quiet as he watched her leave & barely felt the yank as he was led away. Feeling exhausted, he slept in the trailer the woman put him in to drive away with him. The next thing he knew, he was in a small field. He stood up, shaking his whole body but still felt sluggish. Even his hooves felt heavy. At first, he chalked that up to the drugs but when he struck the metal gate in frustration, it rang as if metal on metal.

The bitch had shoed him!

"Awake at last, are you?" The woman came upto the gate. "You can't change back, can you? Not so good with abilities if you don't do it the old-fashioned way, right? Originally, I was going to bury you. I know you can't die since you have Claire's power, but if I put you in an unmarked grave, it might be eons before you're found again. But this? I'd call it poetic justice. So long as I keep you drugged, you can't do much. You'll never kill again. Soon enough, the animal instinct will destroy you if you stay in that body long enough."

His ears swept back tight against his brow & he threw himself at the fence where the woman stood.

"Go ahead. Get angry! There's not much else you can do. I swore at my husband's grave I would avenge him & I did so much more."

He hung his head as the woman walked away. So, he had murdered her husband. _Soon as I figure out how to get around these drugs, I will murder you, too! I can't believe I slept with you! Alright Sylar. Bloodlust ALWAYS before flesh from now on!_

At the moment, there was nothing he could do. He was still feeling out of it with whatever she had dosed him up with. He found a large wooden water bucket filled to the brim with clear water. Well, at least one thing was going right. He attempted to drink it, but it tasted weird. He saw his reflection in the water & could see that the bridle was still on. His powers didn't work too well. Rubbing his face against the fence didn't pull it off either. He eventually gave up & went back to the water, setting his mind against the iron taste from the bit in his mouth as he drank it at last, emptying half the bucket before lying down nearby to sleep once more.

Hearing running water, he slowly woke up, feeling worse than before. He could see the woman refilling the water bucket, then pouring something else in. He realized then that the water was drugged & he had just sucked back half a bucketful. He closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. No more water for him until he got out of this. Come to think of it, don't eat anything that woman offered either. Once he was alone, he got up & looked around before biting into the edge of the bucket. He tipped some water out then stopped & let the sun dry it, then tipped some more out. He understood now why he was in a small field without any shelter. His black fur soaked in the heat of the sun & her power was slow to heal him since he had been weakened. It made him want to drink more than anything but he had to resist.

The woman came out to him but as a wolf. Instinctively, his equine self wanted to flee but he forced himself to stay still. The wolf sat there in the corner, eyeing him. Eventually, it moved to the water bucket, appearing as the woman again. She looked into it. "You haven't had much. But you will. The heat hasn't even started yet!" The woman looked up at the sky. "It's almost noon."

This was it! He reared up & then charged for her but the woman didn't even flinch. At the last moment, a wolf jumped into his face, biting his muzzle. "That'll teach you!" The woman spat. With an angry bray, he kicked over the waterbucket. "Alright! We'll do this the hard way then."

He felt another sharp prick under his mane & turned to bite down hard on her arm, satisfied with the scream of pain as he relished the taste of blood in his mouth. He licked his lips on one side, pushing the bit sideways for a moment.

"You think you're so smart," The woman snarled, clutching the bleeding wound with her other hand. "No water for you today. Just wait until tomorrow. Afternoon at that. You'll be begging me for it. It's over a hundred today & be even hotter tomorrow. Why make things even more difficult for you than it already is, Sylar?"

He glared at her. Seeing a hand reach for him again, he ducked & ran away to the other end of the small field.

"Fine, be that way! I was going to take the bridle off."

He looked back at her, whinnying softly. He wanted this thing off. But he was ignored. Left alone again, he checked over his surroundings. Jumping the fence was out of the question. It was high & he wasn't well enough to launch himself over. If he could beat the drugs, he could just fly over but for now, he could do nothing but wait.

Waiting was what he did best. Any good hunter knew how to wait.

He lay down, conserving his energy in the heat. Every so often, he'd check a hoof. As soon as he could turn one of the shoes to gold, he would know the drugs would have worn off enough.

When night finally came, he had some relief from the blazing heat. He was over-heated & should be dead from it but for the power of the cheerleader keeping him going. He lay on the cooling earth, slightly gasping, hoping the night air would cool soon. The woman was suddenly next to him but he was too weak to do anything. He felt another prick. Great! That would set him back. He lifted his head to bellow at her.

"Still fighting?" The woman was surprised. "You've been a horse for almost two days. That equine instinct should be taking over soon enough. I bet I could get a saddle on you tomorrow & you won't even care."

_Saddling me will be the last thing you'll ever do!_ He put his head back down once more.

It was late in the morning when he woke up again. He stood up quickly, only to feel a weight on his back. Twisting his head around, he could see that there was already a saddle there & he still had the bridle on to go with it. He groaned with a heavy sigh.

"That'll keep you nice & warm," The woman taunted from the gate. "Ready for that water yet?" She indicated the bucket close to him. It was full to the brim. "Let the horse take over. Drink it & I'll take it all off & never harness you again. Do it now!"

He would not be dictated to or threatened! He kicked it over before he was tempted to drink it, then turned to show her his tail.

"Keep it up, Sylar. I reckon you won't last the day."

Alright, plan B! He went to the center of the field, away from the drying puddle & away from any place the woman could jump out of. He firmly planted each hoof into the dust & stood still. The sun beat down, soaking into his black coat. The heat burned under the saddle but he refused to move. He kept dropping his head, wanting to lie down but he didn't dare. He had to watch for her. Just thinking of another day like this was almost unbearable. He stood firm.

He was Sylar. He always won.


	2. Chapter 2

**(2) Stolen **

Sylar shook himself, trying to stand straight again. He could feel himself sinking to the ground in this heat. He stood on shaky legs as the sun burned into him. If it weren't for the cheerleader's power, he was sure the saddle would have permanently melted into his back by now. Cheerleader. That was it! He needed a distraction. His thoughts turned to her; her skill as a dancer in the game field, her hair, that soft smile of hers that would often make him halt. It was probably the only thing in the universe that could strike his stone-cold killer heart.

Why was he breathing in the dust? He was kneeling on the ground, as if about to lie down to die, knowing he couldn't. Thinking of her was making him woozy, not strong. It was allowing the equine instinct to take over. What he needed, more than water, was blood. He kept his mind on her, but this time, he relived what he had done to her. He hated it as much as she did but the adrenaline rush would keep him alert. He knew his captor would be coming out soon & he had to be ready. It was almost impossible to stand on three legs for a moment, but he checked a hoof to see if he could turn the iron to gold. He managed to get the edge to change. Just on time too, for the woman was coming out to him, carrying relief in the bucket.

"I've seen you stumble about," The woman began. "Your horse side is taking over, isn't it?" She put the bucket down & moved away. "The horse would want this more than anything. Go on. Take it."

He moved toward it. Yes he wanted it but he knew it was spiked. He could feel his powers returning & the Regen was starting to work faster. It did nothing for the heat but it did cool the scorch mark on his back where the saddle was. He could concentrate better without feeling that pain. He put his nose into the bucket & for a moment, he almost lost it. He almost let the horse take over but he focused on ripping the cheerleader apart. Blood, not water! If he gave in now, he was lost forever & doomed to this body.

He pretended to drink. The woman waited back by the fence, needle in hand with a second dose of drugs. He discreetly checked the hoof & watched the iron shoe turn completely gold. He lifted his head & pawed the ground on the side of the bucket facing away from the woman until a small trench was gorged out. Then he made a small cut partway down the bucket's side to let a little water out to make it look as if he had drunk it. He pranced on the spot, tossing the mane, trying to be as horse-like as possible.

"Are you finally finished, you monster?" The woman came close to him, holding up the needle. "I'm giving you a double dose, just to be su—"

He had been waiting for her to get close so she wouldn't have time to change. He reared up & swung around, hitting her hand with his front hooves. She screamed & went to her knees, delicately holding her wrist which he had shattered. He brought his front hooves down onto her head, knocking her sideways. He stood before her for a moment, then lifted one front hoof towards her head & began cutting in. She didn't move or even scream. He paused to check her over. He had killed her instantly by striking her down with his large hooves. He angrily spun around, braying loudly. If she was dead, he couldn't access that little spot in the brain to unlock this damned ability. He had planned on walking out of here as Sylar, not Star.

But the woman lay dead at his feet & he was still a Friesian.

He went to the gate & opened it without touching it. At least there were no more drugs to come & what he had left in him was almost worn off. He could control it. The first thing he did was enter her house & go straight to the kitchen sink for a proper drink of water. Next, he invaded the living room & shoved his muzzle into everything, turning the place upside down. Soon, he found the address to where he was. It was almost four hours away from Costa Verde, by car. He would literally have to hoof it. He jerked himself out the door & began running back to her once more.

Hooves met sand & he fled along the beach, closing in on her house. He slowed to a walk, head down, feeling the heat. He found her again, sitting on a towel close to the water, eating sandwiches. She reached over to grab another one, only to hear his quiet nickering right behind her. She got up & turned to face him.

"Good grief! You're crazier than Sylar, you know that?" She complained. "What am I going to do with you?"

He put his head down towards her, panting a little. The late afternoon sun was still hot & he had been running, fully harnessed, for hours to get back here.

She walked around him, looking him over, dragging one hand over his hot, humid body. "Did you throw your owner or something? Hmm?" She began undoing the clasps for the saddle & pulled it off. Steam rose from his back, cooling in the sea air. The saddle was put aside, then the bridle soon followed. "You're so hot," She remarked quietly, putting one hand on his nose. "Let's get you in the water. Come on, Gray. You know, that's such a silly name for a black horse. Your owner can call you that. I'll stick with Star. Besides, the name Gray conjures up a lot of bad memories for me. Don't even get me started on that one!"

_I'm sorry, Claire. _He swung his head around, holding her close to his chest & began stepping backwards, pulling her along towards the waves. Once he felt the cool wetness of the ocean, he let her go & rolled over in the water. It was instant relief. He knelt down before her.

"No Star. How am I supposed to control you?" She petted his smooth back. Should she?

_I am controlled by no one!_

She grabbed his mane with both hands, scooping it off the ground. "I must be crazy." She lay over his back.

He got up, lifting her upwards as she pulled herself straight to sit on his back. He turned to the water's edge & pounded down the shoreline while she clung to his mane, at first shrieking but soon laughing. He ran down the sandbar & jumped off the edge into the water. She fell off. He slowed to a trot & circled around her, the water being deep enough to slosh over his back. She half swam back onto him, grabbing his mane once more.

Going up the edge of the next sandbar, he broke out into a gallop. She leaned into the charge, slowly getting used to his beat over the damp sand. When it came time to jump over the water again, she grabbed his neck & mane & stayed on. He turned on the next sandbar to run back but she missed the mark & fell off into the water once more. He stopped in front of her, putting his nose down to her face.

With a snarl, she got up & grabbed his mane a third time, clamouring upon his back. She was determined to stay on. He took off once more, heading towards her home. Water & sand sprayed up behind from his hooves kicking off as he hurdled down the shore. This time, she stayed on as he tore down the beach in the water's edge. The cooling spray soaked them both as his big hooves kicked up the waves while he ran.

They crossed the beach several times, back & forth, until the sun set. He sometimes paused to steal another sandwich until he had finished all of them whenever they passed by.

"Hey leave some for me!" She said. "You know those are tuna sandwiches right? Horses aren't supposed to eat meat." Ignoring her, he swallowed the last one. "Whatever," She sighed. He shook his head, then cantered down the shoreline once more. He slowed to a walk as they neared the house again. He came to a standstill by the tree & she jumped off.

"There you are Claire," Sandra came out. "Why are you all wet?"

"I just rode him in the ocean!" She wrung out her own long hair.

"Without any bridle?" Sandra exclaimed. "You're crazy."

"It was fun!" She laughed. "Besides, he came back with a saddle & bridle. Oh no! I left them on the beach." She ran off to grab both.

"Use that to control him," Sandra said when she returned. "I'm going to get Lyle from the arcade. Be back in a bit."

She watched the car drive away, then ran back to him. "That was amazing!" She gasped, moving to his head. "I didn't think I could do that." She lifted her phone, taking a selfie with him, then raised the bridle, inspecting it. She looked something up on her phone. "Ok, it goes like...this."

His eyes flew wide open as she pushed the cold salty bit into his mouth. Instinctively, he tried pulling away.

"Whoa," She held the reins. "Whoa easy. I thought you were trained?" She petted him for a moment until he calmed down enough for her to secure the bridle to his head & put up both reins. "There, that's better isn't it?" She rubbed his cheek. "Well, I know how to get this on. Maybe I can try riding you properly tomorrow." She pulled the bridle off. "Hey, this bit is gold! You do come from a fancy place." She shrugged & laid the bridle aside next to the saddle. He lifted up his right foreleg & put his nose down to it. "What, did you pick up a stone? Hang on. Lemme look up how to remove that." He put the hoof down as she scanned through the phone. She broke a small branch off the tree. "This will have to do." She turned to face him & picked up his hoof, pushing aside the so-called feathers which were really long tufts of hair behind each hoof. No stone was found but suddenly, the iron shoe shifted to gold. She stood straight, dropping the twig. "What-what's going on?"

He turned his tail to her & lifted up one back hoof at a time, turning the iron to gold. _It's me, Claire. It's me. Sylar!_ He slightly lowered his head, waiting for the hate to come.

"No way..." She gasped as he turned back to face her, sending her a sort of sad look. He expected her to back away & run from him in terror but all she did was stand there. "An animal with an ability?!"

_What? No! I am Sylar! How can I make you understand?_

"Shh," Claire petted his nose. "Be quiet. You talk so much! I need to try contacting Shelly. I wonder if she knows about this." She turned & entered the house.

_Yes, Claire. Find Shelly. You'll find out she was killed, then maybe, you'll know. _He trotted forward, following her, neighing wildly. He had to find a way to her now!

"SHUSH!" She ordered. "I'm coming right back anyway. I'm sure you'd want some water after all that running. I'll go get a bucket."

He stopped & waited. Fact was, it had been a while since he had water. He let her go, partly hoping she would know who he was when she came back. But on the other hand, he was liking this time with her way too much. She wasn't terrified of him any more. She didn't hate him. He could get up close & personal with her & totally get away with it. He had longed for her to move past that little episode by now but it had been a few years. Should he stay as a horse? Should he let Star take over? For her? Wait a minute! Was he seriously considering this? Or was this the reason all along? He knew from the beginning, Claire wouldn't know him. He had liked that. Maybe that was why he couldn't change back. He didn't want to because of her!

No, that can't be true! His equine side was just having a takeover moment. It would pass. Right? He moved around the yard to see down the street. There was a black sedan in the driveway. Black sedans never meant anything good in his experience. His ears pricked up to the sound of smashing glass. He could hear a fight going on inside the house. She was yelling back at them. He saw them drag her out to the black car. Bellowing angrily, he charged for them, hoping to save her before they could take her away. He was shot from three different angles at once. The pain sent him down to his knees for a moment, but in that moment, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**(3) Apocalypse Horse**

"Star? NO! You shot my horse!"

"That wild thing is yours?" One man who had pulled her into the car asked. "It attacked us! I never knew horses could be so savage."

"What do you want me for?" She demanded angrily.

"We've been after you for a long time. Couldn't do it with Mr. Bennet around but now, we could use your help."

"My father will hear about this!"

"It'll be too late by then," The man told her as she felt something sink into her neck. She passed out.

The bullets fell. The wounds closed over. He got up & saw the black car at the end of the street turn left. He reared up, neighing wildly. He had lost her again! He wanted to run after them but he knew it was pointless. They were already gone so far ahead.

He hung his head, thinking. If anyone could track down that cheerleader, it was him. After all, he was rather a pro at it what with his constant agonizing obsession over her. He would not lose her now! His first thought was to leave a note for Sandra about what happened. She didn't have to know it was from the horse. He could use force to hold a pen to paper. But that would take time for her to find it, read it, then do something about it. He was the one he needed to go after Claire now.

He stood for several minutes, as if in a daze. Mr. Muggles barked at him. He shook himself as an awful realization swept over him. He had spaced out! The equine instinct was taking over. No no no! Not now! He didn't have time for that now. She was long gone & he had to get her back. He understood suddenly, that going after her could cost him what little shred of humanity he had left. Had it been anyone else, he would have abandoned them. But this was HIS cheerleader. She was worth the risk. Maybe in this way, they could be together after all, not how he planned it, but she didn't care for his plan anyway so what would it matter?

He entered the house to find the living room turned upside-down. More of the house was about to get wrecked as he let his powers blast out, clearing the way to the computer. He had to work quickly for Sandra could be back at any moment & there was little time left.

He heard another car approaching. There was no time at all. A burst of power made one of the dining table chairs explode. He carefully grabbed a long splinter in his mouth & was suddenly glad horses had eyes on the sides of their heads. Using the splinter, he tapped on the keys, accessing the GPS tracking program. It asked for a phone number. He knew hers off by heart. He had never dared call her, but he had made it a point to know everything about her. He was the perfect stalker after all. Well not that perfect. He wouldn't have lost her today if he had been perfect.

Sandra & Lyle could be heard outside. He began prancing on the spot in nervous anticipation as the stupid program took its sweet time in loading. Finally, just as they reached the door, it showed where Claire was. The spot was no longer moving. He hoped they had reached their destination as he was out of time. He quickly shut it down & exited out the back door at the same moment Sandra & Lyle came in the front one. Sandra let out a scream at the mess but he was already galloping down the street after his cheerleader.

Darkness had set in by the time he came to the edge of Costa Verde. He didn't stop though. The trail led him to a warehouse in a town almost five hours away without a car. It was late in the night by the time he found the place. He broke in through the main loading bay by shoving the gate up using force alone. He hurried down the main hallway, his hooves making loud clicks on the floor. Finding the storage room, he soon located Claire's phone & picked it up with his mouth. Now he needed to get to her. The one & only elevator could go down seven floors below the main floor.

This was no warehouse but a masquerade for a group working on those with abilities. Ever the same, hiding in plain sight, just in different locations. The door opened at last to reveal two rather confused men he didn't know staring in at the great stallion in the lift. It was the last thing they saw. He killed them both as he charged forward. He checked every door as he passed, until he found her at last!

He kicked the door open with a quick thrust of both back hooves together, then shoved himself into her cell. Using telekinesis, all wires were suddenly ripped off & thrown to the floor. He went to her bed, shoving his muzzle into the blankets, huffing as he moved it over her body. He paused when she stirred as her power kicked in.

She opened her eyes & looked up at him. "Star?" She whispered. "You're ok?" As she came to, she pushed herself up a little. "What are you doing here? How is this possible?" She lifted a hand to him, feeling over his head down his neck to his chest. "No wounds. Did they miss you...or...?" He dropped her phone into her lap. "Wait," She picked it up, looking at it. "You must be either a well-trained service animal, like those dogs for the blind, or you aren't a horse. How did you know to get this? How did you know to come here?" His answer was putting his head by hers & rolling big brown eyes in her direction as if in adoration. She however, had gone quite still & quiet, as things started clicking into place. There was something very familiar all of a sudden about those eyes. He jerked his head up, hearing someone yelling out in the hall.

"Yes a horse! A big black horse! It went that way."

He nibbled over her face for a moment. "Hey!" She pushed his nose away from her mouth. "Mind those whiskers." He looked at her for a moment, flicking his ears in her direction, then hurried out of her room.

She slowly sat up. Glancing around, she noticed that nothing was attached to her any more & the machines were all broken as if something had ripped through them all. As if perhaps, HIS power had cut them down. "It...can't be." She went into the hall as the screams of the stallion were soon outdone by screams of the people around him.

Down towards her right, she could see him standing up & wildly pawing the air for a moment, then he came down hard on all fours, sending bolts of electricity shooting out all around him. He stood up again, whirling around & the man who had come up behind him was thrown against the wall without even being touched. The next moment seemed frozen in time before suddenly the man slid up the wall seemingly by himself & started screaming as blood began dripping from his forehead, the traditional signature cut of Gabriel Gray. Shelly had called him Gray. Gray...as in...Gabriel Gr...Oh no!

"_**SYLAR!"**_ She shrieked as she suddenly figured it out.

The man fell lifeless to the ground while the stallion ran forward a few paces then landed on his front hooves, swinging his back ones around, kicking two others squarely in the chest, sending them through the wall. He turned to face them & made sure they died. He then spun around in a circle, his telekinesis ripping up the floor. Another burst of power made all four hooves glow red with heat as the pipes explode into flames. He finally turned to see her still standing in the hall, watching him, the firelight flickering red through his eyes.

The blaze rose up around him as he reared again, neighing loudly. He brought his front hooves down onto someone who had run upto him, collapsing the skull. The man was dead before he hit the hot floor. The Friesian spun around once more, fanning the flames as he stood among them, a black devil of a horse from hell, filled with a terrible raging thirst for blood that could match that of Dracula.

She had both hands clasped to her breast, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene of terror. For once though, she wasn't afraid of him for herself. He wasn't there to hurt her but to save her. But seeing him in action, even as a horse, brought up the memory of him from before. A dark shadow streaked through the fire & smoke towards her. He landed hard on his knees in front of her, asking to be ridden. She could only stare at him. He bellowed at her, urging her to move as the apocalyptic scene burned ever hotter around them. Knowing who he was, riding him—in any way—was the last thing she wanted but on the other hand, there was really no other way out of here at the moment.

She threw herself onto his back & he got up to jump away the moment before one wall collapsed into the inferno. He headed for the stairs & began running up them as she clung into his long mane now singed from the heat. He climbed ever upwards to the main floor, then burst out in a billow of smoke, resembling hellfire itself unleashing his dread soul into the world & ran down the corridor to the gate he had opened.

It was shut down. He turned & ran to the next opening but it was barred as well & a whole group of men with guns was waiting for him. Ordinarily he could handle them, but he had her on his back to worry about & it was getting harder to fight the equine presence telling him to flee. He didn't have time for them now.

Sparks flew from his mane & tail as he turned back into the stairwell, fast filling with smoke. Ever upwards he ascended until he came to the top floor twelve stories up from the main floor now catching fire below.

The wide passageway led to a large office-like room on one end that had bay windows along one wall. He ran for it. She tightened her grip on his mane; not knowing that she no longer had to hold on for he was holding her tightly to him with his power. Rather than slowing down as he entered the spacious room, he quickened his pace into a full on gallop. The glass wall shattered in front of him & he jumped free of the building into midair. She expected them both to hit the pavement hard enough to crack through it but he landed light as a feather, using Nathan's power of flight, right in the middle of the street.

Both ends were blocked by the large sedans. The cars slowly closed in as four men, two on each side, came out from the alley, holding up guns. They were staring at the horse, wondering what it would do next.

The horse half-reared & flicked forward both front hooves. The force cleared the street in front of him of cars as they were sent flipping end over end backwards. He twisted around & did the same thing to the cars behind before turning on the four men trying to surround him. One fell, a split of red appearing on his forehead. The other beside him was thrown backwards out of sight. He turned to the last two who were in the process of shooting him. His force easily caught the bullets which he flung right back at them, killing both.

He fled the scene as smoke billowed out of the windows from the lower floors, pounding hard down the highway. She lay low over his neck, hanging on as they escaped together into the night.

He ran from civilization into the country side with smoke streaking behind from the smoulders in his hair. He ran for hours, smelling the salty air as he drew close to the coastline. A line of pink appeared in the sky but he still ran, his instinct as both man & beast telling him to flee. She told him to stop but he continued to race against the dawning. It was easier to pick up speed when hooves met sand.

The sky brightened. She pulled back on his mane but he ignored the command. "Sylar!" She finally yelled at him. "Sylar STOP!"

Man & beast fought for dominance. He was almost gone but her voice kept him close. He stopped so quickly that he managed to skid on his back hooves in the damp sand as he reared for a moment before dropping to all fours. She was thrown forward several feet away into the waves but he caught her by force alone before she hit the water. He pulled her back & dropped her in the shallows.

She came out towards him but his system crashed at last. He had run at high speed for a few hours & it would have shattered him if he didn't have her power. He hung his head, choking on much needed air, the Regen forcing him to expel the smoke he had swallowed & replace it with the clean air. His body was as gray as his name, slathered with foam from overdoing it. He went to his knees then rolled sideways. Hacking breaths shook him as he lay there while her power swept through his body, healing the ache of running & the soreness of half-burned out lungs.

"Sylar?" She bent over him. He choked on another breath. She knelt by his head & put one hand over his muzzle. "Sylar," Her voice was strangely soft for once. "You'll be ok. You have my ability. Just let it work for you. Stop fighting!"

It wasn't her ability he was fighting. It was Shelly's. The transformation was almost complete. He focused on her hand still touching him. If he could keep thinking of her, he might survive this, like how he always survived.

She knelt by his head, waiting, as he choked on another gasp of air. He lay flat on his side, panting hard as he made small warbling sounds. The Regen healed but he could still feel pain, unlike her who had lost that skill. The shakes raking his body were slowly subsiding, soothed by her power. She pressed one hand to her eyes for a moment. Oh yes! She hated him like nothing else, but still, seeing him lying there, suffering from over-exertion was a pitiful sight. She had a Petrelli heart, soft & empathic, unlike a Gray heart made of stone. She still saw the horse she had come to care about. It would be fine. He was recovering before her eyes, but the process was hard to watch.

"Come on, Sylar," She whispered softly. "Pull it together."

His eyes closed as he became silent. His shaking body stilled at last as he fell into a doze. She watched over him, realizing that he had put himself through all that for her. What happened to him that changed him into this Friesian? Why did he come to her like this? Or perhaps it was a new disguise he wanted to try out on her, hoping she wouldn't catch him in the act of following her around like a lovesick puppy again. Well, she caught him. Now the question was what was she supposed to do with him?

Half an hour passed as he rested. She had moved away from him by now, wondering if she should be glad he had come to her at such as time as this, or mad that he was still following her around. He rolled suddenly to lie on folded legs in the sand. His nose went down, blowing particles of sand aside, as if sniffing his surroundings. It made her laugh softly in spite of herself. He clamoured up to his feet & glanced around.

She sighed & moved towards him. "Sylar." His ear on the side closest to her swept back for a moment, listening, then he turned away. "I guess we, uh...Sylar? Where are you going?" He was trotting away from her right into the ocean. She waited as he rolled over, rinsing off in the water. He stood still, looking at her for a moment. No, he wasn't looking at her, but beyond her. He trotted by & up the bank to a mess of thorny bushes, filled with wild roses. He began munching on the flowers. She rolled her eyes, following him. "Sylar, how did you get this way?" He ignored her as he shoved his head further into the bushes. She put a hand on his neck but he didn't respond. "Come on." She tugged his mane. He snorted softly, backing up a few steps.

But there were more roses to eat on the next bush so he moved away from her to get them. She stood there confused. She had longed for him to leave her alone but now that she was trying to give him the attention he so often demanded of her, she was unexplainably ignored by him. "Sylar!" She punched the large muscle near the top of his right front leg hard enough to make the withers shiver. He slowly raised his head & sort of twisted it as if thinking. He jerked away from the bushes & turned to face her. "Yes. I'm here. Remember?"

He put his head down. He didn't remember until recently for the horse had taken over. But her punch had brought him back. For now. For how long was anyone's guess & how many times would that work before he was lost to Star completely?

"Sylar," She stared long & hard at him. "What are you doing?" He returned her gaze but nothing more. "What, you won't even talk to me now? Not that I'm not glad for that, but you do owe me an explanation. Change back & tell me." He shook his head. "What do you mean no? You change back this instant, you hear me?" He nodded his head, then shrugged. "Alright then." She crossed her arms, waiting.

He sighed heavily, but remained as a horse.

"You ARE Sylar, are you not?"

He nodded his head again.

"That explains why you kept coming around. Typical stalker, you are!"

He groaned, hanging his head as if ashamed.

"So this is a new ability of yours. Who did you kill for that one?!"

He just shook his head.

"You didn't kill anyone this time?"

He tossed his head a little, pointing back towards the road.

"Yes I know you killed those people who kidnapped me," She responded. "But I mean for this ability. Who'd you kill for it?"

He shook his head again.

"UGH! Why won't you just shape-shift back & talk to me?"

He dropped down the bank to the beach & using his force power, he wrote in the sand.

She followed him to read the note. "I can't." She glared at him. "You can't or you won't?" She checked the new word. "Can't." She thought it over for a moment. "Alright. Let's deal with that next. First, tell me where you got this ability from?"

He rolled his eyes, stamped around & flounced his mane. She ordered him again. He put his nose to the sand, blowing it aside. Then wrote something else.

"Fine you asked. Sex. Happy?" She rolled her eyes. "Forget I asked."

He shook his head, then wrote again.

"Shelly," She read. "Oh! That woman that took you away? Well I guess you didn't kill her then." She watched as he wiped the sand smooth then wrote again. "I did but later. Shelly tried to force me." She stared at that last word. "Sylar, what? Force you?"

He shook his head. That message had come out wrong. It was getting harder to concentrate.

She read his new message. "No not that way." She held up her hands for a moment. "I was wondering how anyone could do that to you what with all your powers." He neighed loudly before writing something else. "Actually Peter managed it." She stared. "WHAT?" He wrote some more. "Oh yes he did! A nail gun was involved." She couldn't believe what she was reading. "You're asking me to believe Peter sexually assaulted you with a nail gun?" He nodded his head. "I can't believe it! How & why? When did this happen?" He wrote some more. "Recently. When he crucified me with four nails. Third one turned me into a eunuch! I hate him! Thank you for your ability, Claire. I really needed it at that particular moment in time." She pushed both hands through her hair. "Know what? You can have it! No one deserves that, not even you! I'll deal with Peter later. But what did Shelly do?"

He wiped the old notes away by swiping his tail over the sand, then wrote again. "Changing way." She looked up at him. "What does that mean?" She waited while he wrote another note, this one took longer. "I screwed up. Should not stay as animal for long or else, I will become Star permanently. I'm losing to the horse. Been too lo—" The message abruptly ended as he wandered off. "Wait. Sylar? Hey!" She whistled. "Star." The horse stopped & turned to look at her, ears flicking back & forth. She ran towards him, hand outstretched to grab his mane. "SYLAR! I know you're in there somewhere. Help me out a bit." She pulled him forward a bit. He tossed his head, whinnying loudly. "NO!" She punched his nose. "Focus, Sylar!"

He stopped short & stared at her, breathing hard for a moment. He wrote another message in the sand.

"Almost gone now. Make you happy. You hate me." She read aloud. It took a moment to sink in. "Yes I do hate you for what you did to me, but this? Sylar, it isn't right. You can't let Star take over. With all your powers, that horse could end up worse than you. Right now, you're the only thing controlling it."

He stretched out his neck & shook himself like a dog throwing off water. It made her lose her grip on his mane. He turned away to write once more.

"What I did? We both hate it. Sorry." She rubbed her face with both hands for a moment. "Oh Sylar! If only it had stopped after you copied my ability! But to this day, a few years later, you still harass me. You still stalk me. You never let up. Why do you do that?"

He turned away from her to leave another note.

"I'm done hurting you." She rolled her eyes & groaned. "UGH! You stayed in my room the other night, you creep!"

He shoved his head into her chest, making her stumble back, then wrote another message.

"You looked under my tail. Call us even!" She blinked. "What does looking under your tail have to do with an—y—th…NO! No no no NO! No. HELL NO! No!" She had thrown herself into the sand, berating herself.

He watched her as she pulled her tantrum, collapsed on the beach & punching the sand with both fists while she swore every single word in the book. He reared & fell over backwards, neighing loudly. Laughing. He rolled around in the sand, still braying.

"AHHHHH!" She screeched again, still lying on the sand. "I HATE YOU! SO MUCH! Ohh I hate you! Shut up Sylar! It's NOT funny!"

He rolled back & forth in the sand, still neighing & if she wasn't careful, she could have another nice view of what was under that lovely tail of his while he rolled there. He soon stood up & wrote another note.

Angry fists by her sides, she came over to read it. "Your words. Big boy." It didn't help that he had traced a heart shape around it. She stomped through it & punched him squarely on the chest. "Big boy was referring to YOU! As in your over-all appearance. Friesians are rather large you know. Look how you have to tug yourself through the doors. Oh my God, stop writing!" She huffed before reading the next note. "Sure Claire. Sure." She screamed again as he tipped himself over for a second fit of neighing laughter.

He was quickly silenced when she kicked him hard between his ears. He stood up & put his head over her shoulder, holding her close to him for most likely the last time. He began nibbling at her hair, then up her neck to her cheek. He stopped short of touching her lips, remembering her warning of the few prickly whiskers he had.

"You're still trying to come onto me, even as a horse," She backed away from him. He wrote again. "You are too easy to tease. I love it!" She lifted the long tress of mane hanging between his ears & put it aside. "At least you admit it. You're horrible. You need to stop that." She watched him write one word in the sand. "Sorry." She grabbed the mane again. "What do we do now?"

He shook his head, not having any clue either.

"Well we can't stay here," She looked around. "I think you went through Costa Verde. Let's get back to the highway. Maybe get some breakfast while we figure out what to do."

He neighed in agreement, then knelt down before her.

"I'm NOT riding you again, Sylar!" She walked away.

A moment later, he chomped down on her collar & pulled her back to read another note. "It be faster." She shot him a dark look. "I don't care." He head-butted her hard enough to make her fall back & sit on the ground. She glared at him while he carved into the sand once more. "I don't have a lot of time left. My fate is in your hands." She sighed heavily. "Fine. Get down." As soon as she got onto his back, she kicked him hard. "Giddyup Sylar." He twisted his head around to glare at her in a 'I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that' kind of way. "You're pretty easy to tease, yourself," She sent him a wicked smile. "You know you deserved it." He kicked up his back heels, tossing her onto his neck. She slid back & smacked his side. "Move it or lose it!"

They headed back & within a few minutes, they wandered into the center of Costa Verde. He suddenly picked up the pace & trotted upto the window of a small ice-cream shop.

"You can't have that for breakfast," She jerked his mane to get him away. He didn't listen & stood firm. She slid off. "You're pathetic." He nickered at her. "Whatever." She entered the shop & picked out the bucket that was the most full. "How much for that bucket of vanilla?" She took out her phone to pay it online.

"It's a dollar a scoop."

"No, I need the whole bucket," She reiterated, making the cashier stare at her. A few moments later, she came out to him, carrying the tub of ice-cream. She unceremoniously dropped the bucket on the ground. "You owe me eighty-seven dollars & three cents." He nibbled her hair for a moment then shoved half his head into the bucket. She sat at a nearby table to watch him, shaking her head in disgust while he all but inhaled the contents.

While he licked the bucket clean, she pulled out her phone that had started ringing. "Hello? Dad! Yeah I'm fine. I'm uh, well, it's hard to explain. I still don't know how it all happened. But uh," She glanced around. "Oh I'm close to home. I'm at the ice-cream shop with Sylar."

"Did you just say Sylar?"

"Yeah," She answered. "He rescued me."

"Claire-bear, I thought a Friesian rescued you?" Noah Bennet began. "I'm here in Costa Verde. Your mother has been telling me all about Star. We were going to go out for you but that Friesian's made the news. What does Sylar have to do with this?"

"Did you say you're home?" She asked excitedly. "Hang on. Just go out to the beach. I'll see you in a few minutes." She stood up & grabbed his mane as soon as he lifted his head from the empty bucket.

"With Sylar?"

"Yes, with Sylar," She pulled herself onto his back. "I'm riding him."

"WHAT?" Noah yelped. "What do you mean you're riding Sylar? Does that mean what I think it means?"

"NO!" She exclaimed in exasperation. "Sylar is the Friesian. I'll see you in a bit."

Noah turned to Sandra, Doug & Lyle. "Sylar is the Friesian."

"He's what?" Sandra gasped. "You mean I've allowed that monster here for a few days now? Noah, are you sure?"

"I've never been more unsure of anything in my whole life," Noah admitted. "We should get to the beach. Claire says she's riding him home."

"Meaning?" Sandra demanded.

"Meaning Sylar is the Friesian," Noah opened the back door while muttering under breath. "I hope!"


	4. Chapter 4

**(4) The Game Of Sylar Says**

They went out to the beach to wait for her. Hearing a soft whinny, they looked around to see her riding him down the shoreline in the shallows at an easy canter. The black stallion came right upto them, stopping short in front of Noah Bennet. She slipped off his back & gripped his mane.

"It's Sylar," She stated simply, tugging him towards the house. "He needs help."

"He needs a lot of help," Noah muttered. "How does one deal with an immortal monster?"

He flattened his ears & kicked up his back hooves, sending Noah flying backwards into the ocean.

"Sylar," She glared at him. "Calm down. Hey!" She yanked his mane to prevent him from sniffing the grass. "If you start eating that, you're gone, remember?"

She brought him into the living room, pushed the coffee table he had once lain her on to rip her apart, aside, then made him lie down on the floor. The others filed in, Noah being last, dripping from his unplanned swim. After Sandra grabbed a towel for him, they all sat down.

A long moment of silence passed before Claire launched into an explanation of what she knew. She told them everything except the bit about Peter which she still had trouble coming to terms with. "That's why I brought him inside," She finished. "Keep him away from the grass. If he starts eating that, Star has taken over completely."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Lyle asked as he eyed the horse. He was the one sitting closest to it. "I mean we have the legendary Sylar in our house. Again. Don't forget what he does, what he did to you on that very table."

"I haven't forgotten," She snapped at him. "But think about what an animal with basic instinct would accomplish with all his powers. It might be worse leaving him as a horse. If he can get back to Gabriel Gray, maybe he can focus better on controlling his abilities, especially the one with the blood lust."

"I told you I didn't let your horse in," Lyle said. "If he's Sylar, we all know how he got in."

"SHUT UP!" She ordered harshly. Lyle took out his phone & busied himself with one of the games.

"Do you have any ideas of what to do?" Sandra asked. "Does he know why he can't switch back?"

Lyle's phone slipped out of his hands & ended up floating in front of the Friesian's head. After a while, it was sent back to Lyle who took it. "There's a text message on here. Sylar says, 'I can use this phone like the sand now that it's unlocked. It was too much of a complex ability for me to simply mimic by touch. This is one ability I really needed the brain for but I screwed up.'" Lyle looked at the horse. "Ew. Does he eat them?"

"No he usually goes for that spot," She explained grimly.

"That same spot we can knock you out with?"

"Shut up Lyle."

"Well we can't go to Shelly for her brain," Noah glared at the horse. "You've figured out how to use an ability before without that. You're just like Peter."

He neighed angrily, shaking his head until his mane was all messed up.

Lyle's phone was taken by force once more. He read the message when he got it back. "Sylar says, 'Do not insult me like that!'"

"You take it as an insult, but it wasn't," Noah replied.

She got up to fix his mane, then leaned close to his ear. "Peter could probably help."

Snorting in rage, he got to his feet, then bellowed loudly in her face. For the first time in her life, she just stood there & let it happen.

"I know," She said when he fell silent. "But think about it. He could fix it."

He turned around & switched his tail across her face then grabbed Lyle's phone again.

Lyle stood before him to read the phone in mid-air. "Sylar says, 'I hate Peter. You know what he did to me!' What did he do?"

"None of your business," She retorted.

"Sylar & Peter are arch enemies," Noah answered. "I'd hate to bring Peter here but Claire is right."

He neighed wildly, half-rearing to sit back on his hind legs.

"That is quite enough Gabriel!" Noah glared.

"Sylar says, 'It's Sylar to you! Don't forget what you did to me as well. I hate you just as much as I hate Peter. I only keep you alive for her sake!'" Lyle turned to his father. "What did YOU do to him?"

"Never mind," Noah replied.

"It's Dad's fault Sylar's ability was discovered," She shot Noah a glare. "But that's water under the bridge right now. Sylar, do you have any better ideas?"

"Sylar says, 'You can call me Gabriel & no, I don't.'" Lyle sent his sister an evil grin. "I think someone's got a crush on you."

"SHUT UP LYLE!" Everyone ordered, even the horse, who neighed in his face. Mr. Muggles barked once as if agreeing.

Lyle looked at his phone again. "Sylar says, 'Claire, can I kill him? PLEASE?'"

"Thanks for asking, for once," She muttered. "But no. He's my brother. I'll kill him. Later."

"Go to your room Lyle," Noah ordered.

Lyle just smiled. "Uh who's the one playing messenger boy right now?" He looked back at the horse. "And you know what they say about that right? You don't kill the messenger." He read his phone again. "Sylar says, 'Ok fine. Not kill. But perhaps maim, or seriously injure.'"

"Not now," She wrenched his tail. "Would you please turn around?"

He did so, prancing slightly as he rounded to face her.

"Sylar says, 'Well, since you asked nicely.'"

He tried to nuzzle into her chest but she punched his nose. He shook it off but then, suddenly lost interest. His body went slack & his gaze turned to the window.

"Sylar?" She moved closer to him. "Sylar are you still here? Come on. Not now!" A few moments of agonizing silence passed. She suddenly kicked him hard at the girth mark & screamed, "GABRIEL!"

He jumped slightly & looked around, rolling nervous eyes, then went to Lyle & used the phone once more.

Lyle hesitated before reading the next text. "Sylar says, 'I spaced out, didn't I? If I do that again, I won't come back.'"

"That's it," Claire took out her own phone. "I'm getting Peter. NOW!"

He whirled around & grabbed her phone in his mouth, chomping it to bits. He let the broken pieces fall to the floor.

She shot him a dark look. "That was a brand new phone! You owe me three hundred dollars, Sylar & that's on top of the eighty-seven oh three for the ice-cream."

He snorted & lifted a hoof. A moment later, a few golden nails dropped to the floor, followed quickly by a gold horseshoe. He dropped the other three horseshoes along with their gold spikes, pushed them into a pile, then used Lyle's phone again.

"Sylar says, 'Don't forget the gold bit & clasps on my bridle & saddle. I'm sure there's more than enough to cover it.' Really? He can turn stuff to gold? Cool!"

"Hey someone had to die for that," She shushed her clueless brother. "That was Bob Bishop's power."

"I never cared for that man though," Sandra mused.

She rolled her eyes at her family, then pulled a long velvety ear down a bit. "Sylar, we have to." He shook his head, getting out of her grip. "You know we don't have any other choice," She pointed out. "We're running out of time." She petted his neck for a moment, then backed away. "You're just going to have to trust me." She took Lyle's phone & dialled a number. The Friesian tried to tell her to stop but fact was, she was right. "Peter? Can you teleport to Costa Verde for a minute? We need your help." She looked at him, noticing the flattened ears. "It's Sylar. Yeah he's here, sort of. But don't take him out of my sight! I know what you did. He just told me. Something involving a nail gun. Now get over here please?"

She handed the phone back to Lyle & looked around. Peter was never any good at teleporting & could end up anywhere in the house. She suddenly whirled around as the horse screamed in a panic.

"What do you mean, nail g—what the hell?!" Peter was bucked forward onto a smooth black neck. "Claire! Why is there a horse in your house? WHOA!" He was finally bucked off & landed head first into the couch. He slowly got up, wiping blood from his nose. Once it had healed, Peter looked around, then asked, "Where's Sylar?"

"Right there," She pointed to him.

Peter looked at the horse but it was too late. He had charged the medic down & bit him on the shoulder hard, thoroughly enjoying the yell of pain.

"Sylar!" She put a hand on his neck again. "Easy! Can you two not try to kill each other for once & help us get this sorted?"

Peter looked at the horse again. "Wait a minute. That's an ability. I can see it, just a mask." Medic & Friesian moved closer to each other, nose to nose. "Sylar?" The horse neighed angrily, nodding once before attempting to charge again but she got in the way & spread her arms.

"Stop it!" She commanded, staring him down. "Enough!"

"What is happening?" Peter gasped. "How did he end up like this?"

"It's a long story," She told him.

Peter was sitting on the couch in shocked silence when she had finished. "I had a feeling something was up with that horse when you were kidnapped yesterday."

"You know about that?"

"This Friesian's been in the news lately," Peter got up & moved closer to him. "I'll take that ability & find out what broke for him." He grabbed the horse without touching him, pushing the great stallion back to the wall in a behaviour similar to Sylar when he was in an attack pose. Peter had Sylar's power. Everyone knew that. But Peter had yet to say when, or more exactly, how he had gotten it. Sylar would give it to him in the future for the sake of his son. Peter suddenly spoke in an altered voice both he & Sylar had sometimes used in the past. "We need to go outside."

"No, if he eats grass, we risk losing him to Star."

"Then I'll take him to the beach." Peter put a hand on the horse.

"I'm going with you," She grabbed Peter's arm just on time.

"Claire!" Noah called out to her but it was too late. He turned & ran out of the house with Sandra & Lyle close behind. They found a Friesian & a Palomino staring each other down out on the sand flats with Claire trying to stand between them. "Well, I guess Peter copied that ability."

"Yes but can Peter change back?" Sandra asked.

"Let's hope so."

She was in the process of moving between the two stallions, who had pressed noses together, silently challenging each other, but it never happened. He raised his head & looked around. The waves had stopped. A bird hung in midair. He bared his teeth at the golden horse, then reared up, smashing the other horse in the face with his front hooves.

The Palomino squealed & ran away. He tore after him, crashing their bodies together. He managed to get his head around the Palomino's neck & bit down on the back, satisfied at the yell of pain. The Palomino flipped to his side & rolled over to get to his feet again, then swung his back hooves around, striking the Friesian on the side of his neck. He spun around & sunk his teeth into the fluffy black tail, yanking hard enough to drag the black devil back. The Friesian screamed & sat down protectively on his tail, glaring.

The Palomino moved back & Peter soon appeared. "Had enough yet?" The black horse merely snorted in anger. "We need to talk. I stopped time."

_Great, now I can kill you & take all those powers. You have this new ability. I can just pick your brain for it._

"It's very hard to kill someone like us," Peter said. "You can't kill me & you won't anyway. I've seen the future & I know why you can't get out of this shape."

_Oh do tell, Scarface! I will still destroy you._

"You won't destroy me," Peter replied, ignoring the jab at his recent appearance. "I can read minds. Got that one from Matt Parkman. You just keep thinking. I'll know your every move."

He nickered under breath, tossing his head. He looked at her, frozen there, then touched his nose to her cheek for a moment.

"She is why you can't go back to being human," Peter said.

_What?!_

"Oh please!" Peter scoffed. "Everyone knows about your obsession with her & the war between the killer & the cheerleader. It's getting pathetic! You both want it to stop but neither of you know how. This is a way out, isn't it? You know what I'm talking about. A shift in this ability is made only if you really want it. But you know she hates you as a man. How did she like you as a horse?"

_We got along great. Did you just hear that one?_

"Yup," Peter admitted. "Thought so. You're in love with her, sick as it is, but you don't know how to treat her properly. Except with this horse thing. If you stay this way, you had a better chance at becoming her pet. But she found you out & now she's gone back to hating you for what you did to her. Being a horse isn't going to help any more."

He had no answer & hung his head in silence.

"I know you," Peter went on. "You like a challenge. Making this shift permanent is too easy. You should be a man & shift back."

_I'm just a killer as a man. I had a better life as a horse._

"You have an even better life to come as Gabriel."

He raised his head to look Peter in the eye. _What did you see in the future?_ Peter didn't answer. The Friesian stood straighter. _Do I end up with Claire? Peter! Tell me now or I will really make your life miserable!_

"I don't know," Peter started. "But I would guess yes due to the signs. You end up living in that house." Peter moved closer, ignoring the flattened ears. He raised a hand to touch the black nose as he said in a hoarse whisper. "I saw your son!"

The Friesian reared up & screamed. He took off down the shore, twisted around on back legs & ran back to Peter. _A son, Petrelli? I will have a son? I can not let that happen!_

"You must!" Peter implored. "That child is your salvation!"

_No! My power is genetic. It comes from my father, passed to his son. Me! I swore to myself I would never have children & pass the power of Sylar on to a third generation!_

"It doesn't seem like he got it," Peter said.

_How can we be sure?_ He stood still save for his heaving sides as he panted in shock. _A son! With HER?_ He shoved his nose into her face again.

"I never got the mother's name but quite possibly her," Peter said. "But you need to stay away from her for now. She needs time to recover. Our Regen does not heal everything. You need to get your act together & get that power of yours under control."

_I would make a terrible father! The only role model I had for that was my own Dad who was worse than I._

"Then be the better man!" Peter insisted. "I saw you with that boy. You are the most perfect father I've ever seen!"

_I highly doubt that._

"Did I lie?" Peter asked. "Why don't I show you?" He raised a hand to the black mane. Ears swept back & his arm was suddenly inflamed with pain from a nasty bite. "Would you stop it already?" Peter snapped, clutching the wound until it healed over. "I just wanted to touch you for teleportation."

He bared his teeth at the medic but eventually nodded his head.

Peter raised his hand once more & grabbed the mane. "Don't bite."

The scene changed slightly. She had disappeared along with the entire Bennet family. The birds changed position but suddenly, they were flying again. "Hang on. Let's go invisible." Peter tugged the mane.

He allowed himself to be led along the beach upto the house. He stopped to sniff the swing set that was suddenly in the back yard, along with a few toys, a ball & a child's bike. He baulked, pulling back.

"It's ok," Peter said as he opened the door. "They can't see us, remember?"

They entered silently. He could see how different inside it was now. The toys. A child's jacket on the chair. He put his nose down to a paper on the couch, seeing a date. It was barely five years in the future.

Peter picked up the sheet of paper. "Oh they're at the school. This is a sign-up sheet. Noah is probably starting kindergarten this fall."

He flattened his ears at the name Noah.

Peter looked at him. "That is one of my biggest clues that his mother is Claire besides you being in this house all of a sudden. Come on. Let's beam over to the school."

They ended up in one of the classrooms of the school. "Bloody hell, will I ever get this right?" Peter grumbled as he went out the door into the hall. He waited for the Friesian to tug through, then led the way to the parking lot to find the future Sylar trying to coax his son into the back seat of the truck.

"Come on, Noah. It's time to go."

"Can she come, too?" Noah asked, clutching the hand of a woman.

"I'm pretty sure she wants to go home," Sylar replied.

"He said I'm his favorite teacher out of all the ones he met today & now he wants to take me home."

"Noah, you'll see her in a few weeks, don't worry," Sylar laughed. "Now up you get."

"Can I sit up front?"

"No, you're not twelve yet. Get in the back!" He finally got his son into the seat & closed the door.

_Twelve?! Someone's being over-protective!_

Peter buried his face into the thick mane for a moment to keep from making a sound. "I told you!" He whispered.

Noah put the window down. "Daddy, do you think she's pretty?"

"NOAH!" Sylar gasped. "What is wrong with you? I mean, well ok yes but why would you ask that?"

"I'm glad you think she's pretty," Noah put the window up, leaving Sylar confused.

Sylar cast a nervous glance at the woman who was laughing. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into him."

"I think your son is experiencing his first crush," the woman said.

"Yeah," Sylar sent her a sheepish smile as he went around to the driver's side. He watched the woman leave, then turned & marched straight to the spot where his past self was hiding with Peter. "I know you're both there, but I am rather uncomfortable having my past unstable self near my boy. Get rid of him, Peter."

_Seriously?_ The Friesian lifted his head a little higher, slightly miffed.

"Yes seriously," Sylar stated. "Don't make me take the glasses off around Noah! Don't make me do it! I'm not being over-protective. How can I even think that? How stupid was I back then anyway? No wonder I got stuck with that stupid Friesian back then."

_Ouch!_

"Oh come on, I know I deserved every last bit of that." Sylar glanced around, hearing his son calling for him. "I'll be right there, Noah." He shot a glare at the space in front of him. "Both of you, go back to when you belong." He pulled the glasses down his nose a little for a moment. "NOW!" Pushing the glasses back up, he headed back to the vehicle & drove away.

_I think I hate myself._

"That's good," Peter replied, bent over, hands on knees, laughing. "Noah's in love already? Definitely has Petrelli blood. I started young myself."

_Oh my God! That's on a need to know basis, you idiot! _

"You're right. I need it & you know it!" Peter teased a moment before the stallion shoved his fuzzy black nose forward, flipping Peter over. "YOU WALKED INTO THAT ONE!"

_Yeah I guess I did. _The Friesian blew out a long exhale, as if sucking in the girth when saddled. _He's wearing the glasses. I only wear them when I want to show up as Gabriel Gray. As Sylar, I never use them._

"Well, that's where you start then," Peter grabbed the mane. "Let's go back." They ended up back in the proper time but in the Bennet home. Peter rolled his eyes. "I was hoping for the beach again. I've managed to control the timing now, but still can't get close to the space I pick. Not yet."

_He's a cute kid, Peter. But it never should have happened._

"Well it did," Peter said. "Going to. Soon. Where are those glasses of yours?"

_At home._

"Back in New York somewhere?"

He nodded, keeping his nose to the floor.

Peter didn't dare show him 'that' day, or even mention it, for he planned on saving them from the nuclear blast anyway, but there was something he felt he should say. "There's something else. From what I've seen, I don't think you use your powers in front of the boy. Any of them. He doesn't know. That's how controlled you become."

_Kids change a person. But not always for the better. My own father..._

"You are not Samson Gray," Peter stated. "Oh you came close. But I think you learned all the wrong things with him, so now you know what NOT to do with Noah." Peter put his hands under the horse's throat & raised his head up. "Sylar, your son is the stopper for the bottle of blood constantly flowing. He's third generation Gray & you know what they say about that. Third time's the charm, right?"

_Ok but Claire hates me. I don't see how any of this will work._

"Well you've been quite an asshole around her," Peter pointed out. "Hey, shut up. You know it's true. Leave her alone for a bit. I think after this time you had with her, she might come around more easily. We're all immortal. We have to deal with things differently. She'll come around. Besides, you have to stay away from her for a while anyway. Mr. Bennet won't tell you, but there's a reason Claire was kidnapped. It was to attract you."

_What?_

"Yes it was to trap you. Everyone knows about your obsession with her & it was used to try & bring you down, but the horse was a surprise. You foiled their plans. This time. But what about next time? It's dangerous for you to be moping over her right now."

_I'm not moping!_

"Liar," Peter scoffed. "You go back to New York. Get those glasses."

_I left New York mostly because of you._

"So stay away from me," Peter shrugged. "I'm busy at the hospital. Don't have time for you anyway."

_Thanks Peter. Thanks a heap. You keep handling those ambulances. No more guns, of ANY sort, for you._

"You're still mad I crucified you?" Peter snapped. "You got what you deserved. I'm not apologising for it."

_No one deserved the placement of that third nail! Even Claire is on my side for that one._

"What?"

_You seriously going to deny the fact that you sexually assaulted me with that nail gun? Then you wonder why I hate you!_

"I did—I d—I mean...UGH!" Peter put one hand on his face for a moment. "You're right. I went way over the line with that one. I was boiling over with rage for what you did! I hate you too, but...alright fine. I admit it. That was too far. I'm sorry."

He stood there gazing at Peter. He had never expected an apology from him. He turned & headed for the back door. After shoving through, he waited for Peter. _Are you coming?_

Peter followed him out to the beach where Claire & her family still waited in time. "Well I guess I should unfreeze time now. What do you say...Gabriel?"

He turned to face Peter. He stood up on his hind legs & finally at last, Gabriel Sylar Gray stood as a man once more.

"You made it," Claire said a moment later. "Hang on. Now I'm stuck with you again."

"Sorry," Sylar said, slightly wobbling. "I feel like a new born foal."

"You look like one," Peter laughed.

Sylar forced himself to stand straight, getting used to two legs once more, then stumbled towards Claire. He put his hands on her shoulders, ignoring her quiet glare. She did not step away. "Really. I am sorry. For everything I ever did to you. I'm leaving. You don't have to worry about me coming around any more. I need to learn how to subdue my power. Put Sylar to rest. Maybe someday, you can meet Gabriel & we can work things out. We're immortal after all. We have all of eternity."

She gasped softly. He disappeared before her eyes, having picked up that power from being with Peter recently. Peter left. She returned to college the next day. But something had changed for all of them & there was no denying it.

Sometimes, she caught herself looking out the window of her dorm, looking for him either as man or horse, but he was no longer her stalker. The blood trail ran dry. No new cases of murder turned up. It was like he had dropped off the face of the Earth at last. Even Peter didn't see him.

She finished that term & went back home for the summer. Often, she wandered to the beach, expecting to see Star, then remembered who the horse was. Looking out over the waves, there was no denying it. She missed him. Sort of. As a horse. Not Sylar. She realized suddenly, that it was highly unlikely to hear of Sylar again. Didn't he, as Gabriel, say he was putting Sylar to rest? Gabriel, a man she never truly met; only ever Sylar.

The hot days of summer drifted by almost in a daze but ended in tragedy when Noah Bennet was accidently killed by someone who could turn the air to poison but unable yet to control their ability.

She missed the first week of the next term for college because of that. The day she was finally going to leave for school, she went out to the beach once more, never expecting to find him there.

But standing in the shallows, letting the waves wash over his hooves, was the great Friesian stallion. He turned his head to look at her before trotting over. He stood up & she looked into eyes covered with glasses.

"Gabriel?"

He nodded. "So far, so good." He held out a hand to shake. As she tentatively took it, he added. "I'm not here to harass you. I just heard about Noah Bennet & came to check up on you. How are you holding up?"

"It's been a bit rough," she sighed. "But I'm going to try going back to college today. Uh, should I have told you that?"

He managed a short laugh. "I won't follow you. Unless you want me to?"

"Of course not," she tried to snap, but ended up turning away, hiding a small smile.

"You sure? You don't want another look under my tail then?"

"SHUT UP MISTER GRAY!"

"Wow, so formal!" He laughed. "I will never let you outlive that one for all of eternity. OW!"

She had punched his arm. "I hate you." She punched him again just because it felt good.

"You know I'm letting you do that, right?" He said. "It's usually impossible to touch me."

She glared at him, then punched him once more. "Oh my gosh, I hate you!"

"I know," He replied seriously. She looked away, slightly flustered.

Perfect, they were at that awkward stage now. He suddenly realized why he allowed his son to be named Noah. It was for her sake. He was trying to be nice to her after all. Ok fine, he was trying to seduce her but so far, that failed horribly. But perhaps someday.

He moved closer to her. "Do you think it's time we had that talk now?"

She glanced around. "I guess so. We've got a couple hours before I leave."

"A couple hours?" He echoed. "I was expecting maybe a minute or two."

"Well, I've got nothing else to do," she defended. "But let's take things slow."

"Ok," He backed away & began walking down the beach. She hesitated before following him. When she caught up, he said, "Slow is good. I can do that."

It was the start of a long journey, but they were finally walking it together.

_The end._


End file.
